


Intensive Treatment

by deluxekyluxtrashcan (rhoen)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Bottom Armitage Hux, Creampie, Doctor/Patient, Explicit Sexual Content, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Other: See Story Notes, Parody, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Some Plot, Top Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhoen/pseuds/deluxekyluxtrashcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo and Hux are porn stars who do a doctor/patient scene together. (With a few changes to what was in the SNL Gay Porn Skit)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intensive Treatment

**Author's Note:**

> I’m laughing [crying]. How in the hell did I write PWP this long??? Just... please don’t shout at me for the OOC stuff, or the bad trashy porn talk, which is so goddamn hard to write! I think I have a new-found respect for the people who come up with the stuff. Just… how???? I sort of gave up on it, I’m sorry. There should have been more. (Also this isn’t really how porn is filmed, but just for the sake of this fic pretend this is how it works).
> 
>  **Lingerie** is nothing overtly feminine, really. It's just Hux with some lacy shorts/panties and thigh-high stockings (which he keeps on while he's being fucked, because why the hell not).
> 
> Requested by zombiebrainsoup <3
> 
> HELLA UNBETA'D. I just wrote this in one, long, sleep-deprived go. I'm so genuinely sorry for the mistakes, I'll try and make myself go back over and fix it in a while [read: probably never].
> 
> > **Do not translate or repost this fic without my permission.**. Ask if you'd like to translate it. Linking to it with a short snipped it okay though!

Hux checked his reflection in the mirror once last time, running his hand over his hair to smooth down a loose strand he more imagined than saw. He looked impeccable - an image that wasn’t going to last long - and found himself admiring the sharp suit he was currently dressed in. While some people would probably appreciate the tailoring, most would be far more interested in what he wore beneath it, or was going to happen once he was out of it (and if he was honest, so was he). People didn’t watch porn for the quality of costumes or the award winning dialogue. Hux thought over his minimal lines, snorting. They were cliché, and nothing he hadn’t said or heard countless times before, but as long as someone got fucked and there was a decent cumshot, no one would care. At least once the fucking started there wouldn’t be much left to say.

On set as the cameras prepared to roll, Hux met his co-star again. The guy was an inch or two taller, and Hux would definitely describe him as handsome. Perhaps not traditionally attractive, he had dark hair that curled softly, framing his pale face and practically begged for Hux to run his hands through it, and rich brown eyes that watched Hux attentively. He didn’t allow himself to consider the rest of Kylo Ren, already feeling a strong tug of arousal. The blue scrubs the other man wore were a little tight across the chest, and the rolled up sleeves highlighted strong biceps - he was pretty much everything Hux could ever want or ask for in a man.

Hux loved his job.

“Ready?” he asked in greeting. Kylo nodded, a hand coming up to smooth down the front of the doctors uniform he wore and unnecessarily readjust the stethoscope draped around his neck.

“Yeah, you?”

Hux gave a cocksure smirk. “Always.”

Kylo gave a soft huff of amusement, his lips quirking up in a half smile.

“Hey, are you okay with me playing with your hair when we fuck? Maybe tugging it a bit?” Hux asked, wanting to make sure he knew beforehand if it would make his partner uncomfortable. He’d seen enough of the other guy’s work to know roughly what he liked, but it never hurt to ask.

“Sure,” Kylo shrugged. “What about you?”

Hux smoothed over his hair again, giving a dismissive shrug. “I’d prefer it if you didn’t, but if you’re directed to then whatever.” He paused for a beat, watching the director as she talked to one of the lighting technicians. It was refreshing - even if a little odd - to have a female in charge of the set, but she came across as nothing but professional. If today went well, he’d ask his agent to keep an eye out for any future roles with her company.

“So is there anything you definitely don’t want me to do?” Hux asked, turning back to Kylo. The other man seemed to consider his response for a moment.

“My ears,” he said. The adult entertainment industry didn’t leave room for shyness or embarrassment, but as he explained himself, Kylo looked uncharacteristically self-conscious for a porn star. “Don’t… grab them or draw attention to them or anything.”

“Okay,” Hux agreed, although not entirely understandingly. He could respect that there was something there which Kylo was uncomfortable with, but the idea of being uncomfortable with any part of himself was alien to him.

“And my back,” Kylo continued, seeming more businesslike as he turned slightly, and pointed to a spot by his right shoulder blade. “I have a mole there, which will hurt if you catch it with your nails. I know you like to…”

So Kylo had watched his movies too, or had at least been told about Hux’s tendency to mark his partners. Hux gave another smirk, unashamed. “Yeah, I like to,” he agreed. “Although I wasn’t going to today. I’ll avoid it, don’t worry.”

“Thanks,” Kylo said, eyes running over the length of Hux’s body. “What about you?”

“Just the hair.”

“Okay, just the hair,” Kylo confirmed.

A few seconds later, they were called into position and began, first filming the very final scene in which Hux, redressed after whatever was going to take place had taken place, thanked the good doctor for his medical assistance, and left with the promise to return for a follow-up appointment in a week’s time.

-

Hux was good at keeping a straight face - you had to be when routinely required to look someone squarely in the face and call them something ridiculous like ‘Dr. Rockhard’ - and as he pushed through the fake door and made his way a chair near to the ostentatiously positioned examination table, he did his best to look like the slightly unnerved man who was about to discover his sexual awakening he was supposed to be.

“Doctor Rockhard, I need your help,” he lied as soon as he was seated. Kylo leant forward slightly, acting the concerned physician.

“What seems to be the matter?”

“It’s my body. I have this tension. I can’t make it go away.”

“I see…Have you been hard at work lately?”

“Yes, doctor. I’m always hard at work.”

Doctor Rockhard nodded in what was supposed to be a sombre fashion, his voice serious. “I think I might know what the problem is. I have to examine you to be sure.”

The stethoscope was put to (incorrect) use, being pressed inside Hux’s suit and against the thin shirt he wore. The touch lasted no more than three seconds before being moved to the other side.

“I see…” a frowning Dr. Rockhard said, not moving back out of Hux’s personal space. “Where is the tension worst. Is it here?”

A large, steady hand was placed over his sternum.

Hux shook his head. “No.”

The hand slipped lower still, over his stomach.

“Is it here?”

“No, it’s… lower…”

“Here?”

Still not low enough. “No.”

“What about here?”

Despite the ridiculous dialogue, there was still something noticeable for Kylo to grasp as his hand moved to Hux’s crotch. Hux gave a gasp, as if astonished by the touch.

“Yes doctor!”

Kylo gently massaged Hux’s swelling erection, a frown on his face as Dr. Rockhard considered his patient. “Oh, this isn’t good…”

“What’s wrong, Doctor Rockhard? Is it bad?”

It would be easier to feign concern if Kylo’s hand wasn’t still teasing him, highlighting the contrast between the garments Hux wore.

“It’s serious. It’s too late to prescribe a course of oral treatment. You should have come sooner.”

“Can you still help me?”

“Yes. It requires immediate treatment. The pressure needs to be relieved urgently. You should unbutton your jacket.”

At his own suggestion, Kylo’s hand started moving back up over Hux’s body as he leant in to kiss him. They’d reached the good part. Hux gave a soft sigh, relieved, when he was kissed firmly, Kylo’s lips pressing urgently against his own as they both worked to undo the three buttons on Hux’s suit. He let Kylo control the kiss, pressing his tongue into Hux’s mouth and drawing a not altogether fake moan from Hux’s throat. He liked the way Kylo kissed. He _really_ liked the way Kylo kissed.

“Doctor, please,” Hux remembered to implore, breaking away and breathing heavily. The benefit of his pale complexion was the ease with which he blushed. “It’s getting worse.”

He was kissed again in response, and once they both worked the jacket off and let it slide to the floor, Kylo’s hand returned to squeezing Hux’s erection through his clothing, firmly grasping and feeling the length of it. Hux’s own hand raised to Kylo’s bicep, his fingers pressing into the solid muscle appreciatively.

Always aware of the crew, Hux caught a signal out of the corner of his eye, and broke the kiss. As he waited for Kylo to deliver his line, Hux’s gaze fell first to Kylo’s mouth, and then lifted to his expressive eyes, which seemed to have darkened with lust and appreciation. Hux hoped that the cameraman picked that up. It looked good.

“I need you to remove your pants and shoes and get up on the examination table.”

Hux feigned reluctance. “Do I have to, Doctor Rockhard?”

“Yes, I need to administer treatment directly. You can leave your shirt on.”

Hux slid from the rather comfortable chair, and as he crossed the short distance to the low examination table, Kylo stayed close behind him, a hand reaching out and grasping Hux’s waist, snaking forward to help him unfasten his pants. The garment was pushed down just as he placed his hands on the table, and he kicked off his shoes and pants before bending at the hip.

Hux knew exactly what kind of an image he created like that, and milked it, subtly canting his hips and arching his back slightly. He knew people loved the sight of dark lace against his skin as much as he loved the feel of it, and the shorts he wore, coupled with the thigh-high stockings that ended in a wide band of intricate detail, were clearly affecting the man standing close behind him. He could hear Kylo’s breath hitch just a moment before a hand reached out and came to rest reverently on the curve of his ass, curving down over the fabric.

“Get up on the table,” Kylo instructed, his voice pitched far lower than it had been a moment ago. Hux’s cock twitched in pleasure at the knowledge that he’d caused the reaction, and he moved as gracefully as he could, turning and sliding onto the cool surface. He was barely settled in position before Kylo was kissing him again, one hand gripping Hux’s waist through the shirt he still wore and the other resting lightly on his neck, pressing ever so gently. Kylo was clearly remembering Hux’s request not to upset his hair.

The hand against his hip didn’t stay there long, and soon Kylo was stroking Hux through the lace panties, using the touch to subtly change the way Hux’s cock was trapped. Kylo’s hand felt almost unbelievably warm and strong, and Hux figured it wouldn’t do the production any harm if he tried to shift into the touch. His own hands, pretending inexperience, came to grasp the front of Kylo’s clothing, as if Hux was desperate.

The closeness of one of the cameramen prompted Kylo to move back, no doubt reacting to a cue. Hux relinquished his hold, and for the next few minutes focused on what Kylo was doing with his mouth. His shirt was pushed up just enough for Kylo to lean in, kissing the sensitive pale skin just beside his navel and working down, hands running appreciatively over the stockings and Hux’s exposed upper thigh. When Kylo mouthed Hux’s erection through the clothing, Hux let out a low groan and did what he’d wanted to do since he’d first met Kylo: thread his hands into his hair and grasp encouragingly at the soft strands.

It wasn’t exactly a blowjob, but Hux was left feeling weak and eager for what else Kylo’s more than talented mouth would do next. They knew the positions they were to progress through, so when the cameramen had enough footage of Kylo between Hux’s knees, worshiping the erotic contrast of pale skin and black lace, Hux didn’t need prompting to turn and crawl further up onto the examination table, kneeling on all fours.

Kylo pushed the shirt Hux wore up far enough for the camera to catch a pale expanse of skin, and, more importantly, the way his cock was held, confined against his stomach by the underwear. Kylo’s hand then teased over Hux’s ass, encouraging him to spread his knees just that little bit more. Aware of the cameras, Hux let his eyes fall closed and a soft gasp of surprise to spill from his lips when Kylo pressed through the fabric, tracing over his entrance. The touch was firm, and Hux resisted the urge to shift back against it, frustrated at the lack of skin on skin. A few moments later, he let out a moan of surprise and relief as Kylo tugged the garment marginally out the way and, rather than using his fingers, pressed his tongue to the tight ring of muscles. Although Hux’s hands clenched into fists against the surface of the table, he relaxed, and his cock twitched at the onslaught. Fuck, Kylo had a talented mouth. Hux reacted freely, moaning and gasping as he was teased and licked, Kylo’s tongue not only working its way into him but also alternating between sweeping, firm presses against his perineum and over his balls. A few people could learn some things from the guy, Hux though as he tried to keep his breathing even. He was glad that they were going to switch it up in a minute, because he was painfully hard and as desperately turned on as the patient he was playing was supposed to be.

When Kylo pulled back, Hux lowered his hips and turned in one fluid movement, hands reaching for and grasping a handful of the scrubs Kylo wore. He pressed close to the other man, kissing still-damp lips and moaning softly. His hands moved lower, undoing the chord on the pants and pushing beneath the fabric. Kylo had foregone underwear, and Hux’s hand wrapped eagerly around a hot, heavy erection, starting to jerk him off lightly as they kissed. Kylo was pushing Hux’s underwear down over his thighs, and the garment fell the rest of the way, lace pooling at Hux’s ankles and leaving his ass exposed to the camera and Kylo’s hands as he broke the kiss and looked up.

“Doctor,” he said, remembering the roles they were playing. “I want…”

It didn’t need to be said that Kylo wanted it too. His hands came up, to the uppermost button on Hux’s somewhat disheveled shirt.

“You’d best take your top off, so I can monitor your vital signs,” he said. It wasn’t an entirely convincing reason for the two of them to hastily work the garment from Hux’s slender shoulders, but any excuse was good enough. It was a pity it didn’t work for Kylo’s clothing too.

Now topless and wearing only thigh high stocking, Hux knelt and tugged down Kylo’s pants as Kylo stood there, a hand coming to rest at the juncture between Hux’s neck and shoulder. Hux’s own hands couldn’t get enough of Kylo, and he pressed his fingers deeply into the wonderfully firm muscles of Kylo’s thighs as he rubbed his face against the taller man’s hard, thick cock, loving the feel of hot silken skin against his cheek. Kylo smelled wonderfully clean and inviting, everything about his body tempting, and Hux quickly gave in to the desire to taste, drawing his tongue the length of Kylo’s cock, from base to tip. He then sat back a fraction, one hand wrapping around the length and jerking slowly, before moving in again and taking the head into his mouth. Above him, Kylo gave a shuddering breath, making it sounds like it was his first blowjob in weeks. Hux reacted to the obvious approval, his cock twitching again as he repeated the action. Kylo’s hand shifted to Hux’s cheek, a strong thumb brushing over pale skin and making Hux want to lean into the touch. He appreciated the almost tender show of enjoyment: it beat having someone grab his hair and attempt to fuck his face.

He quickly took more of Kylo into his mouth, deepthroating him easily. He gazed up at the other man, watching the way he reacted as Hux worked his throat around him, at ease with the sensation. When he pulled back, gasping for air slightly, Hux worked his hand over the now slick length, turning his attention to Kylo’s sack for a good few seconds. He seemed to like that just as much as having Hux swallow him.

The crew around them did what they needed to while Hux stayed on his knees, enjoying the act as almost much as Kylo clearly was. His reactions were somewhat muted, as Dr. Rockhard would be more reserved in his expression of pleasure than Kylo clearly was, but Hux felt Kylo’s enjoyment regardless. He was also aware of the fact that his hand at Kylo’s thigh pressed a little too strongly, and when he readjusted his grip he caught sight of a scattering of crescent moons indentations where his nails had started to dig in. He brushed his thumb over them apologetically.

Hearing the barely audible whisper from the director that they had what they needed, Hux stood almost abruptly, pressing the length of his body to Kylo’s and rutting against him slightly as he gave a demanding kiss.

“Fuck me,” he ordered, already turning and positioning himself to bend over the examination table again. There was no hesitation from Kylo, whose hands went to Hux’s hips, and then to his ass, grasping and kneading at his flesh, before spreading him and kneeling. His tongue pressed against Hux’s entrance again, making him stiffen and then shudder in delight. Damn, Kylo was good. Propping himself up on one arm, Hux reached back with the other, his fingers tangling encouragingly into Kylo’s hair. The act was far shorter than earlier, but it was more than enough to leave Hux painfully hard again, leaking the just the tiniest amount of precum onto the surface in front of him.

Kylo pulled away, leaving a scattering of kisses up Hux’s back as he leant over him. The lube, which had been put in easy reach, was now in his hand, and Kylo slicked his fingers before pressing them against the loosened muscles, the first sinking in with next to no resistance. Hux pushed back against the contact, wanting more. After a torturous few seconds of only being fingered with Kylo’s index finger, another digit was added and Hux started to feel the stretch he craved. It wasn’t until Kylo pulled back, lubed himself up pressed the head of his cock to Hux that got what he really wanted. The familiar sting of being penetrated made him gasp and moan, hands clutching uselessly at the smooth surface of the examination table. Kylo pushed in torturously slowly, his hands - which he’d wiped clean of lube on a damp cloth that would be cut from the final edit - trailing lightly over Hux’s skin. Once he was fully seated, filling Hux wonderfully, he pressed a kiss to Hux’s cheek so brief it would probably be missed by anyone watching.

“I can feel the tension,” Kylo said, in his capacity as the highly qualified Dr. Rockhard. The only real tension was Hux’s desire to fuck, but for the sake of very loose, questionable plot, they pretended there was a valid medical reason for Dr. Rockhard to be balls deep in a patient. “It’s worse than I thought,” Kylo concluded as convincingly as he could.

“Can you make it better?” Hux asked. Kylo was shifting, slowly pulling out, and it was distracting.

“Yes. You just need a more intensive course of treatment.”

Hux squirmed a little, pushing himself back onto Kylo. “Give it to me, doctor,”

Kylo didn’t reply verbally, instead, he pushed at Hux, strong hands splaying across his back and forcing his chest towards the table. Hux felt the power in the touch and allowed himself a small whimper in anticipation, knowing just how thoroughly he was about to be fucked.

Kylo didn’t disappoint. Every movement was powerful - even the first few more controlled thrusts. Hux wanted to take whatever Kylo could give, and reached back blindly, at first finding just the fabric of the top Kylo still wore. When he felt warm, supple skin beneath his fingers, he dug in, urging the taller man on. The room around them quickly filled with the sounds of his own moans, Kylo’s gasps, and of skin slapping against skin. The furniture was mercifully quiet, despite the rough treatment it was receiving.

When they switched positions, Hux took the opportunity to rid Kylo of the quite frankly annoying top. He pulled it over his head as he turned to face Kylo, kissing him briefly before lying back and wrapping his legs around the other guy’s waist, very much admiring the complete look. Every part of Kylo’s body was toned, and although his pale skin perhaps more unusual in the porn industry, it was incredibly beautiful to Hux’s eyes. As Kylo pushed into him again, a strong hand holding Hux’s hip while the other wrapped around his cock, Hux watched Kylo’s expression through half-lidded eyes, thinking yet again how much he loved his job.

Kylo was too far away, standing upright as he fucked Hux, and after a few minutes of the position, Hux became impatient and reached out to grab at Kylo’s forearm, tugging until he moved closer. The loss of Kylo’s hand due to the limited space between them was a small price to pay for being able to kiss again, and Hux wound his arms tightly around Kylo’s broad shoulders, fingers pressing possessively into the shifting muscles of his back. Every movement jolted through him, making him give a low, almost continuous moan against Kylo’s mouth, the kiss feeling far more messy and uncoordinated than Hux wanted.

Realising how demanding his grip had become, Hux released it, letting his fingers trace gently over Kylo’s back. At his shoulder he felt another of the small bumps that decorated Kylo’s skin, and he left it carefully alone, hand moving instead to Kylo’s hair where he twisted his fingers into the soft, rich strands and tugged gently. Kylo moaned into the kiss, breaking it with a gasp and gazing down at Hux, his pupils blown with pleasure.

A soft voice intruded, informing them that they had enough footage of their current position, and they made to switch again. Hux expected Kylo to pull away, but instead he pressed even closer. It took Hux a moment to work out what he was doing, and he still couldn’t quite believe it, even as he was gathered in strong arms and lifted. Hux might appear slight, but he wasn’t petite. What Kylo did shouldn’t have worked with their height, but with Hux’s legs and arms wrapped tightly around him, the other man managed, manoeuvring them until Kylo could sit down, Hux in his lap.

Of all the positions they were to fuck in, Hux would have said that this was his favourite: he was in control and could fuck his partner at his own pace, using his weight to his advantage. The only downside that he could see was the fact that he didn’t get to watch Kylo fucking him. He still got to watch Kylo’s reactions, though, and twisted both hands into the other man’s dark hair, kissing him briefly but deeply as he established a rhythm. Kylo’s hand moved between them, wrapping around Hux’s cock and spreading precum over the head. It made Hux throw his head back in pleasure, caught between riding Kylo and thrusting into a very talented hand that continued to make the choice difficult. Kylo was tender for someone of his size and power, and applied just the right amount of pressure to make Hux buck into the touch. He had to push Kylo’s hand away at one point, finding it too much.

They took a short break before the next part, which was nearing the end anyway. Hux, shaky on his legs after the demanding way he’d been riding Kylo, had been handed a bottle of water as he tried to catch his breath, and after declining a dressing gown, he walked back back over to the examination table he’d just been fucking on, sitting down carefully and sipping the cool drink. Kylo came and sat beside him, dressed in a thin garment. He gave Hux a soft smile.

“You good?” he asked.

“More than good,” Hux breathed. He was starting to calm down a little more, and felt the flush of exertion leave his body. “You ready to go again?”

“Yeah, you?”

Hux nodded, glancing over at the crew. They would start filming depending on what himself and Kylo did, and would probably allow them a minute or two to get back into rhythm.

“I’ll go grab the lube,” Kylo offered, standing. Hux took another drink of water, and then recapped the bottle, leaving it on the seat he’d first sat on when entering the room. Someone would move it before recording resumed.

Kylo returned without the dressing gown, already applying lube to his cock. He gestured with his still-slick hand. “Uh, shall I?” he offered.

It wasn’t as if Hux needed the preparation, but he shrugged, seeing no reason to say no. “Sure,” he agreed, perching himself on the table. “We’re doing missionary next, aren’t we?”

He knew, and hadn’t needed to ask, but Kylo was kind company. He nodded, answering Hux as he approached, pouring out more lube. “Yeah. Everyone’s favourite.”

Hux was leaning back, getting into position and letting his legs fall apart, knees slightly bent, so Kylo could touch him. There was no sarcasm in Kylo’s voice when he spoke.

“Your favourite?” he asked as gentle fingers teased him, the lube being carefully pressed inside as well as around his entrance. Hux liked Kylo’s touch.

“Yeah?” Kylo didn’t sound convinced. “I mean, it’s nice to see the person you’re with - to watch how they react...”

Hux was pretty good at piecing people together, and the unspoken ‘but’ reminded him of the flicker of self-consciousness he’d seen before they’d started shooting. He pressed his lips together, wondering if it was too presumptuous to say anything direct.

“It is,” Hux settle for, gazing up at Kylo, trying to make it clear that he liked looking at the other man. He reached out, his hand curling around Kylo’s free wrist and pulling him closer, down for a kiss, greeting him with already parted lips. Kylo’s breath hitched at the contact, and when they pulled back several moments later, Hux opened his eyes first, making sure Kylo understood that Hux enjoyed watching him in return.

The fingers still pressed into him crooked slightly, and Hux gave a low moan, relaxing against the examination table. He got the point.

Kylo pulled away for after a moment, cleaning his hands off and leaving the used items on the chair, alongside the water bottle. Hux extended a leg from the bed, hooking it around Kylo’s thighs as he moved closer. Two hands stroked over the material of the stocking, a reverent look passing over Kylo’s face. Hux let it happen, doing nothing to interrupt the other man’s thoughts.

“They look really good on you,” Kylo said at length, his attention having passed fully over Hux’s thigh, over the lace design topping the garment, and up over his exposed thigh and hip. He climbed onto the pseudo-bed, holding himself above Hux and looking down at him as he dirtied his fingers slightly, lining himself up to push back into Hux. Hux drew his knees up, framing Kylo as he sighed at the welcome intrusion. He took Kylo’s words to mean that he had a thing for the lingerie, and let his calf rub gently against Kylo’s thigh encouragingly. His hands went up to pull Kylo towards him, but the taller man was already leaning in.

“Thank you,” Hux murmured against Kylo’s lips, crossing his arms behind Kylo’s neck and holding him close. Around them everyone was returning to their places, getting ready to film again, but Hux was more focused on the way Kylo’s body felt against his own, the muscles rippling with each torturously slow thrust. Hux wouldn’t admit it, but being fucked at a slow, sensual pace was more ruinous to him than any other sex act. He felt himself starting to come undone a little too quickly, and sought to distract himself. A hand playing over soft, inky hair, Hux reached up just enough to press a kiss to one of the dark freckles on Kylo’s cheek, his lips diverting as he started to pull away so that he could brush a gentle kiss over Kylo’s nose as well. It seemed to surprise Kylo, but he didn’t object.

The crew were back in position. Hux heard the confirmation, and gave Kylo a smirk, glad that his co-star was such a pleasure to work with.

“Oh, doctor! Inject me with your hot dick,” he whispered salaciously, low enough for the crew to miss it. Kylo heard it clearly, though, and snorted, trying to stifle laughter. Hux grinned at the man shaking above him, feeling the amusement as it was barely restrained. He shouldn’t have done that, and after giving Kylo a few more moments to try and compose himself, Hux took control.

“Seriously, though,” he said, his voice low as he caught Kylo’s attention. He let his gaze as he looked up at the other man show the desire he felt. “Fuck me hard. I want…”

Hux tightened his hold on Kylo, letting the action and the unspoken words do the talking. Hux was good at getting people’s attention, and encouraging them with subtle and not-so-subtle suggestions. Kylo was easy. The man let out a small noise, clearly welcoming the request, and Hux found lips on his own, a confident tongue pushing into his mouth as Kylo picked up the pace of his thrusts. Hux moaned, placing his feet flat on the surface so he could better arch his back, and found them very much back in the sexual transaction that had been taking place before.

If riding someone was Hux’s favourite position, missionary was a close second. Kylo was right: Hux enjoyed watching his partner - especially when they were as handsome as Kylo. It also left him free to wrap his legs round the man, or, better yet, grasp at the other man’s shoulders and back, digging his nails in in encouragement and ecstasy. He was avoiding leaving any rough marks on Kylo, though, and had to settle for simply pressing his fingers in bluntly, focusing on the way the strong, well-defined muscles shifted beneath soft skin. It was hard to remember himself as Kylo fucked him hard, putting all of his power into driving into Hux’s body. The weight of it impacted through him, leaving Hux moaning breathlessly, and despite the resistance between his skin and the surface he was lying on, each thrust pushed him a fraction closer to the head of the table. Kylo, aware of it, pulled out and moved them back down a safe distance. Hux used the opportunity to put himself in a slightly new position for the camera, grasping his own legs behind the knee and pulling them back against his chest. He thumbed the smooth fabric, biting his lip as he stopped watching Kylo and let his head fall back, eyes closed as he was penetrated again. For a minute he focused on nothing but the way it felt: hot hard flesh filling him over and over again; Kylo’s cock big enough to allow him to feel the stretch without it being painful; and the large, sturdy hands holding his thighs, just above the stockings, to keep their bodies close. His legs came to rest against Kylo’s chest, and his own hand were occupied with grasping at the other man’s hip and loosely holding his own cock, not quite jerking himself off. Every time Hux tightened his hand and moved it, he felt a flurry of excitement in his stomach, his balls threatening to draw up even tighter. He was too close to the edge already, and the extra stimulation was risky. He even heard himself give a soft whimper when Kylo turned his head and pressed a gentle kiss to the inside of Hux’s calf.

When Kylo pulled out, Hux was relieved to hear the instruction spoken in a low, husky voice.

“Turn over.”

He complied, pushing himself onto his hands and knees, careful not to fall off the narrow furnishing. His knees slid against the surface in a way that skin didn’t, and Hux was as much using his hands to push back against Kylo when he fucked him as he was to hold himself upright. Kylo’s hand teased up over his back, following the path of his spine, and for a moment Hux thought he might have forgotten the request not to have his hair touched. Kylo’s hand brushed dangerously near - fingertips almost at the nape of his neck - before diverting and grasping Hux’s shoulder, close to his neck. Strong fingers pressed in, helping to hold Hux to Kylo, and under the touch Hux buckled, his elbows giving way. He pressed his cheek to the soft surface of the examination table, lips parted and eyes closed as he kept his hips raised and tried to fight back the pleasure coursing through his veins. It was hard to keep track of how long they’d been in the position, and therefore to know how long before Hux could reach a hand back between his thighs and finish himself off. He desperately hoped it was soon. It was becoming harder to control the way he reacted to Kylo’s unerringly accurate thrusts, and Hux was glad that, usually, he needed to be touched to cum. Precum leaked from his cock, and his balls felt impossibly tight. It was one of the worst parts of fucking on camera, and although it was always followed by the best, Hux hated the time in between, where they were so close to the finish he couldn’t call a halt to the filming - it was close enough that he knew he could make himself last. Or sometimes hoped…

Kylo’s already relentless pace quickened, and Hux nearly gave a cry of relief as the hands against his skin tightened sharply, telling him that guy was close. It took a few more hard, fast thrusts, and then Kylo gave a choked moan, his hips stuttering as he started to cum. Hux swore he could almost feel it inside him as Kylo kept rocking through a powerful orgasm, not stopping until he was completely spent.

From the slightly awkward position he was in, Hux wriggled his arm free, starting to reach back. He was surprised, however, when Kylo leant forwards, his chest pressing against Hux’s back as he wrapped his arms tightly around Hux and pulled him upright. It made Hux gasp, for far too many reasons for him to work out when he so desperately needed to cum. Pulling them into the position had been risky, but Kylo hadn’t withdrawn or slipped from Hux’s body, and Hux could still feel him there, semi-hard cock inside him as the first trace of cum starting to run down his thigh, pooling against the stocking. His whole body was flushed with need, and as he was held in place, perfectly exposed, by Kylo’s strong arm across his chest, Hux felt his cock twitch, unbelievably close to cumming the second Kylo wrapped his hand around it.

It took another three seconds before Hux’s body stiffened, his senses leaving him for an unbearably blissful moment and then returning full-force, crashing through him as he came. He made a mess of the surface in front of him, gasping and moaning as he spilled his load. One of the less forceful spurts trickled down over Kylo’s hand before dripping onto the table, and, coming back to himself enough to open his eyes and look down, the sight of Kylo’s wet hand made Hux groan in sated defeat, surrendering to just how complete he felt in that moment. He tilted his head back, resting it on Kylo’s shoulder for a second as he tried to catch his breath and steady his heartbeat.

Not having the luxury of time, Hux moved before he truly wanted to, leaning forward and holding himself up with shaky arms. Kylo let him go, and finally withdrew, a stream of cum flowing from Hux, some trickling down his thigh, some dripping over his balls and onto the already dirty surface beneath him. Kylo’s careful fingers traced through the mess on Hux’s skin, and he pushed some of it back into him, as if trying to keep it where it belonged. As he looked around out the corner of his eye, Hux saw the director nodding, obviously pleased that Kylo had followed her instruction.

Kylo’s fingers left Hux a good ten seconds before there was a nod from the cameraman, who’d gotten all he needed. Slowly, Hux sat upright, kneeling. He was still trembling slightly from the force of his orgasm, and didn’t care about the mess between his thighs. The cameras around him cut, and half a second later someone stepped towards Hux, offering him a dressing gown. This time he took it, letting out a sigh and running his hands through his hair as he stepped off of the examination table. A pace away, Kylo turned to him, giving a lopsided smile as he fastened his own gown.

“The endings are always so predictable,” he joked, causing Hux to snort in amusement. He felt more cum spill down his thighs, the top of the stockings quickly becoming damp with it.

“I know, cliché, right?”

Usually after a scene, Hux felt a line being crossed, and the job simply ended. The line seemed a little blurred with Kylo, though, and the two of them walked leisurely towards the dressing rooms together, as if they were acquaintances in a park rather than virtual strangers who had just fucked.

“Four years of doing the same thing,” Hux continued, exercising his dry humour. “I’m thinking about complaining about the monotony of the work.”

“Yeah: fuck, cum, fuck, cum, fuck, cum. That’s no life for anyone.”

Hux couldn’t help smiling again at Kylo’s sardonic reply. “I know, it’s appalling.”

They reached Hux’s room first, and Hux paused. “I usually go for a takeaway after a scene - would you like to tag along?”

“No, thanks,” Kylo said, shaking his head.

“You sure?”

“Yeah. Thanks for the offer though.”

Hux hesitated a moment longer, aware of the mess starting to dry on his skin. He should have used some of the wipes available on set.

“Want to come in while I shower?”

Anyone else might have been embarrassed to make the offer, but Hux fucked for a living: he had no qualms about exposing himself to the cameras for millions to jack off to, and he certainly wasn’t shy when it came to what happened afterwards. He liked Kylo - liked him enough to forego the solitude he usually enjoyed.

Kylo, it seemed, was uncomfortable at the idea, almost visibly shrinking away from the offer. “No, I’ll leave you to it.”

A half remembered warning that Kylo Ren was an asshole came to Hux’s mind, but as he regarded the other man, Hux wondered if the people who said that had simply been rejected, and misinterpreted Kylo’s apparent unease around people as standoffishness.

“Fair enough,” Hux conceded, his hand going to his hair and smoothing it down. Kylo had changed quickly, suddenly uncomfortable with company. He didn’t know what to make of that.

“I’ll see you round,” Kylo said, sounding uncertain. He started to turn to leave, but Hux called out to him.

“Kylo?”

Kylo turned, waiting for Hux to say what he wanted to say.

“Can I ask a favour before you go?”

“What kind of favour?”

Kylo seemed in equal parts curious and wary. Hux looked up just that short distance to very striking deep brown eyes, holding Kylo’s gaze as he spoke.

“Would you kiss me?”

It was a rather reckless request, but one Hux was glad he made. Kylo mulled it over for several seconds, before stepping towards Hux with a shrug.

“Yeah, all right.”

Hux couldn’t help giving a small smile, eyes flickering to Kylo’s lips.

“You’re a fucking great kisser,” Hux said in a low voice, his hand reaching out to rest at Kylo’s thinly covered elbow. The guy snorted, seemingly in disbelief of Hux’s words, or perhaps at Hux’s for saying something so odd. Whatever it was, a moment later he was close enough for what Hux wanted, and Hux was sighing as they kissed again, this time without a whole studio full of people and equipment focused on them.

And it felt good. Really good. Hux pressed closer, parting his lips and giving as good as he got. Kylo didn’t fob Hux off with a quick chaste kiss, and was instead kissing intently, as if he was enjoying it just as much as Hux was. Which was possible, given the way Kylo moaned when Hux bit at his lip and then sucked his tongue into his mouth.

They broke apart when someone walked past them in the corridor, pulling apart slowly despite the distraction.

When Hux looked at Kylo, the other man’s eyes were wide. “Oh,” he breathed. Hux shared the sentiment. Kissing was good and all, but with someone like Kylo - even off set - it was spectacular.

“Um, can I change my mind?”

It took half a second for Hux to catch on to what Kylo was talking about, and he grinned, relinquishing his hold on Kylo in favour of reaching for the doorknob somewhere behind his back.

“Absolutely.”

_FIN_

**Author's Note:**

> You’re allowed to have laughed at the ridiculousness. “Give it to me, doctor.” Oh man, I’m ridiculing myself for writing that. (Also, the company they shoot their scene for is relatively new. Phasma's the big mamma of the company. Hux and Kylo like it. They may or may not become exclusive models for the company. Oh, and Hux is kinda a big deal BDSM/kinkier sex porn star, just because.)
> 
> Come trawl through the [deluxekyluxtrashcan](http://deluxekyluxtrashcan.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
